


drive me to distraction (you've got my head spinning)

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Blushing, Kissing, M/M, Pining, suga is very attractive and ushijima is very distracted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: Koushi Sugawara is distracting.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 184





	drive me to distraction (you've got my head spinning)

Koushi Sugawara is distracting.  
  
“So, you see- if you switch these sentences around, it makes more sense. It also makes it look more, um, professional? Sometimes it’s just a matter of restructuring. You have that problem in this paragraph too. Look-”   
  
Sugawara points at a passage and Ushijima is aware that he should be paying attention to what he is saying, but he can’t quite concentrate on his impromptu essay editor’s words. He is much too concerned over the way sunlight turns silver hair into spun gold and how pink, full lips push into a pout every now and then.   
  
Sugawara’s lips look soft and that is distracting.   
  
Ushijima blinks and he slides his gaze down to where Sugawara is tapping at his essay, looks over the way pale fingers hold a pen. They’re nice, Sugawara’s fingers, and Ushijima wonders how they would feel laced through his own.   
  
...he should not be thinking about that.   
  
Ushijima blinks and he shakes his head, trying to get his thoughts in order.   
  
“Hey, are you listening to me?”   
  
Another blink and then Sugawara’s head is tilted up toward Ushijima’s. His lips are pursed in a pout and there is an annoyed look on his face- his brows furrowing and his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Ushijima feels guilty over that and he blinks again, gives a small nod.   
  
“Of course.”   
  
Sugawara eyes him for a moment, but he seems to believe him- turning back to glance over the essay with a sigh. With the way his head tilts, sunlight ends up kissing his cheek and Ushijima finds himself wishing he could do the same.  
  
Sugawara is... attractive.  
  
Attractive and distracting.  
  
Perhaps it was a bad idea to accept the man's help.  
  
Ushijima frowns, brows pulling down along with his lips, and he tries to concentrate on what Sugawara is saying.  
  
It's hard, though, when Sugawara leans a bit closer and Ushijima can feel his body heat radiating so very gently. It's hard, though, when he gets a whiff of cologne- something light but fresh, bright. It's hard, though, when Sugawara's knee bumps against his own and Ushijima's mind jumps from _how would it feel to have Sugawara nestled into my side_ to _bony knees, pale and lean thighs, hip bones begging to be bitten and the **taste** of Sugawara._  
  
Ushijima feels heat in his cheeks and he swallows in an effort to remove himself from those less than innocent thoughts.  
  
He should not be giving his focus to things so... _base_.  
  
Sugawara is being kind enough to help him with his essay; it is terribly rude for Ushijima to entertain thoughts over what it would be like to have his head in-between slim thighs.  
  
Ushijima swallows again and this time he takes a deep breath after, closes his eyes.  
  
 _Focus_ , he tells himself. _Focus_.  
  
Ushijima opens his eyes and turns his head to see a frowning Sugawara.  
  
Oh. That is...not good.  
  
He opens his mouth to apologize, but Sugawara huffs before he can say anything- arms crossed and lips pushing into another distracting pout.  
  
"What is _with_ you today?" Sugawara asks. It almost seems as if he's talking to himself and Ushijima blinks at that, watches Sugawara's lips dip from his pout to a frown once more.  
  
"You're usually so focused," Sugawara continues. Ushijima can tell the comment is for him this time and something twinges almost guiltily in his chest.  
  
He feels as if he's disappointed Sugawara. He does not like that.  
  
"...I am...distracted," Ushijima admits after a moment. Sugawara's brow raises and Ushijima has to resist the urge to bow his head in penance. "I apologize."  
  
Sugawara eyes him for a moment and then there is a sigh- soft and forgiving.  
  
"We all get distracted sometimes," Sugawara tells him, much too kindly. There is a beat of quiet and then Sugawara's head tilts- long neck presented and tempting in a way that makes Ushijima's fingers curl against his pants.  
  
"I apologize," Ushijima says, again. The words come out stiff even to his own ears and he grimaces internally at them, watches as curiosity works its way to a distracting, pretty face.  
  
"... what's on your mind?" Sugawara asks. He leans forward and it's just by a few centimeters, but it brings faded freckles into view and shows Ushijima that there is _orange_ and _green_ spliced into the penny-copper of Sugawara's eyes.  
  
Up close, too, Ushijima can see the fading shine of chapstick on soft lips.  
  
"Is it anything I can help with?" Sugawara asks, trying again. Ushijima forces his gaze to move from a kissable mouth to inquisitive eyes and he swallows as long lashes blink, dust across pale cheeks.  
  
"I know we're not the _best_ of friends," Sugawara tells him, voice dipping with a sigh and lips pouting for just one moment. "But we _are_ friends now- I don't mind to listen."  
  
He smiles then- softly and gently- and Ushijima is graced with the sight of dimples.  
  
Ah. Those are very distracting.  
  
Something in Ushijima creaks and snaps- falls away under Sugawara's concern and care, breaks as Ushijima's weak points are hit again and again.  
  
He wets his lips with his tongue and his focus is sharper now- sharp enough to catch the way Sugawara's eyes flick down to watch his tongue move, to catch the way a breath is taken in more deep than usual before Sugawara's gaze floats back up to his own.  
  
Ushijima very much wants to kiss Sugawara and so, with his usual confidence, he gives into his desire and he does.  
  
Leaning down, Ushijima presses his lips against Sugawara's. There is a soft gasp and a twitch from the other man, a sharp inhale taken. He presses into Ushijima's hand, though, when it's brought up to cup his face. It's warm, Sugawara's cheek, and that sends something satisfied thrumming in Ushijima's chest.  
  
He does not make it deep. He does not give into his full desire- it is a chaste kiss, a light kiss. He lingers in it for one, two, three, four, five, six seconds and then he pulls away.  
  
Sugawara blinks up at him- wide eyed and questioning, his cheeks tinted a blossom pink.  
  
Satisfaction thrums in Ushijima's chest again as he looks at Sugawara. He should feel bad, perhaps, over the stolen kiss.  
  
But he had wanted it and now he can face Sugawara's question without a preoccupied mind.  
  
"I was distracted by the thought of that," Ushijima admits plainly. Wide eyes get even more large with the confession and pink tints deeper. Ushijima likes that expression on Sugawara's face, he thinks.  
  
"I apologize," he adds after a beat of quiet. "I should have asked."  
  
Sugawara blinks rapidly, pewter lashes hashing the brightness brought to penny-copper eyes, and Ushijima watches as the pink blossoms from it's high bed on Sugawara's cheeks and takes over his whole face, flushes to a deep red at the tip of his ears.  
  
He waits for Sugawara to say something and finds his fingers nervously smoothing over his thighs.  
  
"I-"  
  
It squeaks, Sugawara's voice, and his flush shades even darker. Ushijima thinks that he looks embarrassed for a split second, flustered and he...likes that.   
  
There is something pleasing about watching a man who is usually so impish and shameless flustering before him.   
  
It is rather cute, too.   
  
“Well- well you should have said something sooner,” Sugawara manages to huff out after a moment. Ushijima would think it to be annoyed if it weren’t from the still present blush on Sugawara’s cheeks, the way his teeth are sinking into just kissed lips. A pink tongue darts out to wet them, those lips, and Ushijima’s lashes lower when Sugawara’s eyes dart back up to look at him.   
  
“Is there anything else distracting you?” Sugawara asks, leaning closer. He swallows and Ushijima’s eyes trail the movement of his throat before jumping back up to meet Sugawara’s. “Or do you think you can pay attention now?”   
  
Ushijima feels his brow raise and he tilts his head to the side, breathes in a bit deep as a hand touches at his knee.   
  
“...there are many things distracting me,” Ushijima answers after a moment. On the wall across from them, the clock suddenly strikes three and he looks over at it, frowns. “...but there is no time for distraction.”   
  
When he looks back to Sugawara, he can see disappointment on the man’s face- something Sugawara is quick to hide behind a small hum and an averted gaze.   
  
“...you’re right,” Sugawara agrees with a sigh, hand moving away. Ushijima misses it and almost reaches to put it back to his knee. “We should finish this.”   
  
They both frown and there is a moment of silence- something that Sugawara breaks with a glance and a small grin.   
  
“But we can explore your distractions once we’re done,” Sugawara says, voice low and words sending something skittering down Ushijima’s spine. “We should work through them so they won’t bother you any longer.”   
  
Ushijima blinks and he is quick to give a nod, quick to move closer to Sugawara so he can look over his essay with him.   
  
“I would like that,” he tells him. “I would...appreciate that.”   
  
There is a light laugh from Sugawara- amused and paired with dimples, a small smile. Ushijima thinks to kiss him again, but Sugawara shakes his head, draws the essay to him.   
  
“You’re really something else,” Sugawara murmurs. Ushijima frowns at that, but he relaxes when Sugawara sends a smile his way, when fingers skim over his knee- quick and light. “...let’s finish this essay.”   
  
Ushijima blinks and he nods, his heart pounds just a bit more solidly in his chest.   
  
The two of them bow their heads and begin to work with a focus they had not carried before.

**Author's Note:**

> i was planning to save this for another day, but as soon as i laid down in bed to sleep i got the urge to finish it
> 
> i like quietly moony ushijima
> 
> now, maybe, i can sleep with this out of my system


End file.
